


Playroom

by blue_morning



Category: Supernatural
Genre: DtA, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Gen, Inspired by Down to Agincourt Series - seperis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_morning/pseuds/blue_morning
Summary: Dean doesn’t see it coming, the shot that hits him in the side of the head.





	Playroom

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Thousand Lights in Space](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2664854) by [seperis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seperis/pseuds/seperis). 



> I was cleaning out my Google drive and found this, untitled, sitting there alone and unloved, and decided to set it free. :) It's tiny, barely more than a drabble. Fly, little ficlet.
> 
> I always liked the fact that Dean hung out in the toddler room at daycare whenever he could during the early days in Ichabod. I always wanted more description of Dean and the kids. So I wrote some.

Day 123, Ichabod

Dean doesn’t see it coming, the shot that hits him in the side of the head. It’s a glancing blow, sure, but the pain makes his eyes water. Biting back a curse, he ducks back into the doorway he’s just come through. He drops and crawls over to take cover behind a low bookcase. He listens intently. He cannot see his assailant. He can hear her though. He can’t make out the words, but the tone of voice conveys satisfaction. And laughter. Oh, it is _on_. 

Looking around for something, anything, to use as a weapon, his fist closes on the leg of a teddy bear. There’s a scuttling noise on the other side of the room, beyond the bookcase. He peers over the top. Nothing. The field of battle is empty. Keeping low, he crabwalks around the bookcase and advances stealthily on the Disney princess play tent in the middle of the room. A second wooden block comes flying out of the opening in the tent roof, and a small figure ducks back down, giggling. 

Dean lobs the bear gently into the opening and grins when he hears her outraged “Dean!”

“Dee…” Silence from inside the tent. “Dee, the other kids are having lunch now. Don’t you want lunch?”

The bear shoots out the door of the tent, catching him in the groin. Dean winces and considers downgrading the minimum age for training new recruits. Dee’s aim is impressive. He reaches out and lifts the fabric tent up, revealing Dee and a small arsenal of pointy-edged toys. 

“Enough, soldier,” he says, grabbing her around the waist and swinging her up onto his shoulder. She giggles.

“Lunch,” she says, commandingly, pointing towards the kitchen. 

“Your wish is my command,” he says, and carries her out of the playroom.


End file.
